Why Are We Such Good Friends?
" | image = | performer = Michael Rubin (Mailbox) Nick Balaban (Mr. Salt) Steve Burns (Steve) | composer = Nick Balaban and Michael Rubin }} " " is a song featured on the Blue's Clues soundtrack. It is performed by Mailbox and Mr. Salt, who are voiced by the show's music composers Michael Rubin and Nick Balaban. Steve Burns also provides two speaking lines as Steve. Lyrics Mailbox: Can a mailbox and a salt shaker be friends? Steve: Hmm. That's a good question. Mailbox and Mr. Salt: We're wondering why We wanna know Why we like each other so Why, oh why, are we such good friends? Mailbox: Your home is the kitchen. Mr. Salt: Your home is ze yard. Mailbox: You're so spicy! Mr. Salt: You're such a card! Mailbox and Mr. Salt: Why, oh why, are we such good friends? Mailbox: You know, we like totally different things. Mr. Salt: For example? Mailbox: I like a-hoppin' and a-boppin' with the ball in the yard And a groovy jigsaw puzzle if it's not too hard Mr. Salt: I like a-shakin' and a-bakin' kooky cookies in ze kitchen Healthy snackin', stomach-packin', lip-smackin' good nutrition! Mailbox: I like postage stamps, summer camps, racin' cars on racin' ramps Musical chairs and your savoir faire Mr. Salt: Groceries and toast with cheese A juice pop, please Mailbox and Mr. Salt: With as many different likes as these Why, oh why, are we such good friends? Mailbox: You know, Mr. Salt, it really seems like there's only differences between us! Mr. Salt: Ah, it really does seem zat way. Mailbox: But it's your differences that make you such a good friend! I mean, that's what I like the best! Mr. Salt: Really? Mailbox: Yeah, it's true! Mr. Salt: I feel that way, too! Mailbox: I've always admired your holy, shiny head! Mr. Salt: Oh, how great for you to have a flag instead! Mailbox and Mr. Salt: Maybe that's why we're such good friends! Mr. Salt: I love your metal Mailbox: And I love your glass We've only one thing in common Mailbox and Mr. Salt: We both have class Why, oh why, are we such good friends? Mr. Salt: Mailbox, maybe I'm your friend because I like the different things you do. Mailbox: Is that true? Mr. Salt: Yes, it's what makes you you! I like how you hop and you bop with ze ball in ze yard I like your groovy jigsaw puzzles, when they're not too hard Mailbox: I like your shakin' and your bakin' kooky cookies in your kitchen Healthy snackin', stomach-packin', lip-smackin' good nutrition Mr. Salt: I like your postage stamps, summer camps, racing cars on racing ramps Musical chairs and your savoir faire! Mailbox: Groceries and toast with cheese ''A juice pop, please Mailbox and Mr. Salt: With as many different likes as these Why, oh why, oh why, oh why? If you're wondering why, if you wanna know Why we love each other so Mr. Salt: Look at ze evidence Mailbox: It makes such perfect sense Mailbox and Mr. Salt: We love our differences That's...why...we're such good friends Mailbox: Give me five, Mr. Salt! Mr. Salt: Euh... Mailbox: On the flag. Mr. Salt: I get it! We're friends because we like what makes each other different! Mailbox: Yeah! You know, I really like what makes you you. Mr. Salt: And I like what makes you you, too! Steve: Wow! Even though they're so different, they can still be friends because they like what makes each other different. Category:Songs